


【HP|GS】复方汤剂

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林拒绝考究中世纪有或者没有什么。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 3





	【HP|GS】复方汤剂

“今天我们将要学习的魔药是复方汤剂。”

“配方及步骤显示在空中，给大家三分钟的时间浏览。之后我将示范动作，这个时候请同学们睁大你们的双眼，仔细观察，注意细节。”

萨拉查魔杖轻挑，打了一个小弧，荧光从杖尖雀跃地冒出，在空中打了几个弯，最后形成几行文字。魔杖再次一点，一支笔变成精致的沙漏飘在空中。

“熬了21天的12只草蛉虫；1盎司粗锑；4只去口器的蚂蟥；2/3盎司满月时采摘的流液草……”

三分钟到，沙漏漏完，落在桌上重新变成笔。萨拉查用已经准备好的材料制作复方汤剂，坩埚中魔药沸腾，气泡翻滚。修长白皙的手指捏着黑色的搅拌棍，骨节分明。另一只手动作优雅地放入材料，整个过程流畅而自然，看上去十分享受。

“……在这个地方需要多加注意一下……”

他把做好的魔药放进瓶子里，端起旁边的水杯一口饮尽。

随后学生们两两一组，开始动手制作魔药。萨拉查着墨绿色长袍，行走在学生们之间视察，偶尔出声指点，简单犀利，语气柔和，有时为了缓和学生们的情绪，他还会开一下学生们的玩笑。学生们侧头时，偶尔能看到眼角闪过的银色花纹。

下课后，萨拉查立刻就被小巫师们缠上，被包围在中间。

问完课业上的问题之后，有斯莱特林的学生担忧地问:“院长，你是不是和格兰芬多校长吵架了？”

其他人立刻点头附和:“对呀对呀，我们最近都没看到你们同时出现在一个地方呢。”

萨拉查牵起无奈的笑容:“不要太担心——我们没事。”

“好了，还有什么困惑的话下节课可以提问。”他伸手摸了摸孩子们柔软的头发，“但是如果你们再不走的话，就会迟到了。你们下节课是拉文克劳教授的课。”

孩子们此起彼伏地发出阵阵惊叫，一哄而散。

留下他们的斯莱特林教授立在原地，渐渐沉下脸色。

萨拉查大步走进房间，将门狠狠甩上，衣摆划起的弧度之下似乎暗藏着翻滚的黑暗。房门在锁上的一刻发出痛苦的呻吟。

他扶着墙壁滑下，手指挽留似的扣着墙壁，却无力地滑开。萨拉查收回手臂，屈起一条腿搁着，用手撑着额头。头发凌乱地遮住他苍白的面容，却暴露出了嘴角的似笑非笑。

一动不动，连呼吸似乎都憋进胸腔。

也许是一秒，也许是一刻，也许是更久。

萨拉查终于撑着旁边的东西——茶几或者椅子的扶手或者其他什么总之能扶的东西——吃力地站了起来，就好像仅仅是站起来这样一个简单的动作就耗尽了几乎他全身的力气。

他颓然地、跌跌撞撞地、东倒西歪地冲进浴室，手按在洗手池的边上。

洗手池是用陶瓷做的。它在空气中无人问津久了，便自然地有了冰凉的温度。而这种冰凉带着渗人的寒意，顺着按在边上的手，沿着手臂缠绵地盘旋而上。

浴室的灯应该是很久没有维修过了，又经历了比较长的使用时间，光线黯淡，总给人一种隐隐错错的感觉，那是一种眼前一定会出现重影或者藏于黑暗之后的东西的错觉。

萨拉查无动于衷地看着镜子中的自己。

镜子很大，能完整地照出洗手池之上他露出来的身体的部分。

镜子中的男人有着用魔力铸就的面容，棱角分明，鼻梁高挺，剑眉上挑，碧波如洗，眉眼冷淡。银线勾勒简单条纹的墨绿色长袍之上，淡色的薄唇紧紧抿出一条锋利的线条，显得冷漠而无情，但一旦他嘴角勾起，那么无论那是冷笑嘲笑讪笑还是真诚且开心的笑容，都像是一个瞬间勾起了世间所有的缤纷色彩，最真实的美意聚拢成一朵小花，绽放出惊人的魅力。

即使他现在面色惨白，头发凌乱，衣冠不整，却仍掩盖不住他的绝世风华。

他是冷傲而强大的黑巫师，是优雅而高贵的绅士，是亲切而博识的教师。他是萨拉查·斯莱特林。

他深深地看着镜子中的自己。

看着他发根长出阳光，金色仿佛以光的速度在迅速蔓延，质感从丝绸变成类金属，原本黑色的柔顺的直长发，像被拉长的弹簧弹回一样缩起。

看着他狭长上挑的眼角收敛，将深匿着的勾人意味彻底藏了起来，眼睛微微变大，蓝色海洋愤怒地卷起滔天浪潮席卷而过，淹没了绵延的森林。

看着他嘴唇似乎是被咬出了红色，稍稍变肿，它们变成了更厚实而饱满的样子，压下去的嘴角似有似无地挑起，仿佛天生带笑，而笑容迷人。

看着他慢慢长壮，肌肉不甚夸张地隆起，又在长高一点，以致身体前倾，似乎要亲吻镜面。

看着他变成自己真正的模样。

戈德里克·格兰芬多的模样。

戈德里克看着自己，慢慢地，肩膀耸动，他低声吃吃地笑了起来，声音逐渐变大，如兽在吼，如人在哭。

他撩起头发，打开水龙头。他胡乱把水扑到脸上，又猛的把头扎进水中。

水簌簌溢出洗手池，啪嗒落在地上。

流了满地。

墨绿色的长袍尾端沾了水，颜色更加接近黑色了。

晚上罗伊娜和赫尔加来敲门的时候，戈德里克已经重新把自己捯饬出人样。

赫尔加皱眉看着混乱的房间，着手开始收拾房间。

戈德里克懒洋洋地挥手阻止了赫尔加的动作:“别收拾了，就这样吧。”

“你不能再这样下去了。”罗伊娜正色道。

戈德里克打了个大大的哈欠。

赫尔加也道:“罗伊说的没错。你不能继续下去了。”

“我哪样下去呀？”

罗伊娜走到书桌后面，伸手拉开一排排的抽屉，里面挤满装魔药的瓶子，有的还装得满满的，有的已经空了。

她嘲讽道:“那你需要我给你说说这些是什么东西吗？”

“是复方汤剂！变成萨拉查·斯莱特林的复方汤剂！”她提高声音喊道，“你还想分饰两角欺骗世人多久？你还能演多久？！一个月，或者一年？还是一生！”

“我不知道。”戈德里克困惑地说。

“你能告诉我吗？”他瘫坐在椅子上，愁眉苦脸地地问，“我如何能够做到我同时既是萨拉查·斯莱特林又是戈德里克·格兰芬多？”

罗伊娜厉声反驳:“这不可能！因为你根本就不是萨拉查·斯莱特林！”

“是的，你不能。”赫尔加同时柔声劝道，“你就只是你，戈德里克·格兰芬多，你不是别人。”

她的声音带上了哽咽，充满了仿佛要流出来的悲哀和伤感。

“戈迪，我亲爱的，萨拉查·斯莱特林已经死了。”

“他死在我们的面前。”

“我们亲眼见证了他的死亡。”

听着，戈德里克反而露出甜蜜的表情，他仿佛陷入了美丽的回忆，开始喃喃自语。

“但我已经做到了，我已经同时是萨拉查也是戈德里克了。我记得，我当然记得他的死亡。但是他临死前拜托我，让我帮他活下去。而你们看，现在我做到了。萨拉查和戈德里克同时活着，他们活在同一个躯体里。戈德里克出现在上午，萨拉查出现在下午，而晚上正是他们窃窃私语的时间。”

罗伊娜拍桌怒道:“我们跟你说了多少遍了——萨尔死前什么都没说——他那时候已经虚弱到呼吸都很勉强！”

赫尔加扶住戈德里克的肩膀:“我作证，萨尔确实什么都没说。”

戈德里克笑道:“你们当然什么都没听见。因为萨尔是用眼睛和我交流的。他死前最后一眼看的是我，那一眼说了很多东西，里面就有让我帮他活下去的话语。”

“因为我爱他，而他也爱我。”

他露出迷恋的表情。

罗伊娜压制着即将爆发的怒气:“戈德里克，我最后问一遍，萨尔的尸体在哪里？”

赫尔加温声吐气:“我们需要将萨尔好好安葬。”

此时戈德里克收敛了脸上所有的表情，有着神似萨拉查的冷漠。

他语气笃定，冷声拒绝道:“不，他是我的。”

“你们谁也不能从我手里夺走他。”

“无可救药！”罗伊娜拉起赫尔加，“格兰芬多，我看你是彻底疯了，你已经彻底迷失了自我。赫尔，我们走。”

赫尔加叹了一口气:“说真的，你让我们很失望。我们以为你不会这样的。我相信萨尔不会想看到这样的你的。”

她轻轻关上了门。

门关上之后，金发男人脸上的表情渐渐放松，和之前的冷漠杂糅在一起，显现出一种近乎麻木的茫然。

他起身，从身上掏出一把钥匙，插入书桌最下面一个没被打开的抽屉的锁，顺时针扭了两圈，又逆时针扭了一圈。中途他被拉开的抽屉撞了好几下。

他背后的书柜移开，露出藏起来的密道。

戈德里克亮起魔杖的光，走了进去。书柜又自动在他身后合拢。

密道的终点放着一桩水晶棺材。他的爱人静静地躺在里面，有着和之前镜子中的男人一模一样的容貌。

除了他的头发已经短了一截，还突兀地带着一种参差不齐的毛刺感。

除了他的眼睛再也不会睁开。

戈德里克坐在棺材旁边靠着，他凝视着棺材里躺着的人。

“萨尔，你看见过自己的颜色吗？是透明的浅绿色，很好看，就像你一样令人着迷。”

“你的味道也非常的棒。有一点点的甜味，味道清冽通透，回味无穷。我每次喝复方汤剂的时候都觉得心旷神怡，然后就很想你。然后我就想继续喝下去，一直变成你的样子也没关系。”

他的手抚上水晶棺材。

“萨尔，罗伊和赫尔说她们对我很失望。但是你一定不会对我失望的吧。我有好好地按照你说的做，我稳定了现在的局面，起码别人以为你还活着。”

“现在还不是好的时机，而我一直在等待着最佳的机会。”

“她们说我疯了，彻彻底底地疯了。可能是的吧，也许在你闭上眼睛的那一刻我就疯了，但是我现在能够清楚地知道我的所作所为，所以我觉得我没疯，我也相信你能够理解我。对吧？萨尔，你说我疯了吗？”

男人侧身亲上水晶棺材的正上面，大睁着眼睛温柔地看着里面的人。

“我后悔以前没有每天都对你告白一次，后悔以前没有天天把你逗笑，后悔让你和我说的最后一句话竟然是在争吵的结尾。”

“对不起，我后悔了。”

“我爱你，萨尔。”

“我爱你。”

曾经魅力风靡整个欧洲魔法世界的男人觉得自己可能陷入了甜蜜的绝望，甜中带苦，苦中带涩，涩中带甜，再巧妙地搅拌入一丝酸味，也许在这种味道即将消失殆尽的时候，还会突然爆炸出一股燃烧的辣意。

他的魅力再大，也不能让他的爱人起死回生。

戈德里克深信自己从未疯狂，一直维持着头脑的冷静。他也深信萨拉查并未死亡，他仍活着，真实地活在他的心里、脑里。爱人的躯体就在面前，但两个相爱的灵魂却死死纠缠束缚在另一具身体中，每一次呼吸都带着两颗不同的心悸动的炽热，每一次眨眼都是通过两双眼睛在同一角度观察世界，甚至每一次思考都还弥漫着之前没有终止的争吵的硝烟气息。

这种信念并非来自魔法，也不完全来自于爱情，以至于有时候他能十分清晰地看清楚眼前世界的所有细节，然后深刻地意识到他从手握天下，顷刻之间变到一无所有。他，戈德里克·格兰芬多，彻底失去了他的爱人，萨拉查·斯莱特林。

所以有时候他也会偶尔困惑。困惑于如何平衡共用一具身体的两个灵魂，困惑于他脑中同时顽固存在而完全矛盾的两种信仰，困惑于这种事情的发生到底是两人爱情上升至神灵高度的进步，还是道路上铲除不掉的顽石。而这种困惑铸就了一个坚固的牢笼，将他死死地钉在世间。

然后在脱离肉体的迷惘与痛苦之中，他徘徊在戈德里克与萨拉查的边缘，守着他的宝石，他的世界。

而一切的开始，不过是爱人死前看他的那一眼，不言不语，平淡无奇，甚至没有以前的锐利力度，却勾得他神魂颠倒、面目全非。

从此绝望掷地有声。

而爱情希声。

戈德里克坐了一宿，在清晨来临前，他神情温柔地问:“以后你想住在哪里？”

“我知道，那一定是一个山清水秀的好地方。”

“我们以后一直住在一起，不吵架。我会天天哄着你开心，好吗？”

“你不说话我就当你同意了。”

几个月后，霍格沃茨创始人之一萨拉查·斯莱特林和其他三人发生历史记载的最后一次争吵，至此离校出走。

次年霍格沃茨创始人之一戈德里克·格兰芬多多次出校寻人无果，在这一学期结束后辞退校长之职转交赫尔加·赫奇帕奇，退隐于一山谷，并命名为戈德里克山谷。

各方势力依旧忌惮着最强黑巫师萨拉查·斯莱特林随时回来，不敢动作。霍格沃茨内有双女强人坐镇，外有格兰芬多守卫，还有斯莱特林藏匿暗中。霍格沃茨平安度过最困难的时期。

萨拉查·斯莱特林始终杳无音信，但在外界怀疑斯莱特林生还与否之时，霍格沃茨已经成长起来，无人敢动。

据小道消息称，戈德里克·格兰芬多是笑着死的，死时手里握着一个空的魔药瓶。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.4.13  
> 我写的文中目前的很喜欢的变成这篇文了，虽然它依旧是不完美的……  
> 两位女士并非不知道戈迪的良苦用心，所以她们在表面上仍然会配合，因此戈迪的谎言才能延续而没有被戳破，但是她们很担心戈迪会从此迷失自我，所以并不支持采取戈迪用复方汤剂变成萨尔的样子来欺骗世人，而是希望能采取其他更理智的办法。  
> ……依旧是痴汉的戈德里克……最后的魔药瓶……对，没错，里面装的是有萨拉查头发的复方汤剂，戈德里克在死前见到了一个能动的能睁开眼会说话的“萨拉查”。  
> 可以说两位女士的担心并非没有道理。
> 
> 我还是没忍住作死破坏气氛:  
> 罗伊娜:我就是控制不住我的暴脾气·jpg  
> 赫尔加:微笑中透露着和善.jpg  
> 萨拉查:一个尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容.jpg  
> 戈德里克:妙啊.jpg


End file.
